Problem
by hiddensecretxc
Summary: Jett is finally out of jail and everyone is afraid that Carlos' life might be in great danger. Tensions rise as Jett gets closer and closer to what he wants. Carlos... JARLOS. M/M Rating is soon to change to M.
1. Saved By The Bell

"What are you doing?"

Carlos jumped at the sound of Logan's voice. He wasn't expecting him, out of all people, to be wandering around in the hallways. Carlos was at his locker, getting his chemistry book from his overcrowded space in which he really thought about cleaning out; but he never had the time to. With only four minutes between periods, and hockey practice before and after school, he can just never find the time. Carlos put his hand over his chest as he tried to slow down his fast-beating heart rate.

"Logan don't do that!" Carlos said, slightly pushing Logan.

Logan let out a hearty chuckle while stumbling a few steps backwards.

"Sorry." he said while his chuckling started to fade. "Just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Oh, just rambling through my locker. Wasting some time so I don't have to go back into Chemistry." Carlos said.

If Carlos had to pick one class he hated the most out of all of his courses, it would have to be Chemistry. Carlos never really liked anything that was associated with science. It would always seemed to be the subject that he could never excel in.

"I see what you mean. I can hear your classroom all the way from mines and my class is upstairs." Logan said.

Carlos giggled as he shut his locker. He turned around and softly pressed his back against it, feeling the coolness of his locker through the thin shirt he was wearing. "I have to tell you something."

"Shoot." Logan said, pulling out his phone to check his notifications.

"I got a call from the station. Jett is out on bail."

Jett _was_ his moms abusive ex-fiancée. He turned from a sweet and respectful person to an abusive monster who developed a terrible drinking problem.

His mom got divorced from his birth dad when she thought that he was spending way too much time on his police work than their marriage. His mom is 34 and Jett, as far as Carlos knows is somewhere in his early 20s. Carlos couldn't comprehend why his mother searched for someone so young, nor how she found him, but as she always told Carlos; "Age is just a number." Soon after the fiasco between Jett and Carlos' happened, he decided to reside with his father until he was ready to live with his mom again.

Logan immediately took his eyes away from his phone to look at Carlos with shock in his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't." Carlos responded not facing Logan's direction.

"Have you told James?"

Telling James would be the last thing Carlos would do. He knew if he told him, James would go o a frenzy and try to go find Jett himself and kill him; even though he had never seen him in person. James already has enough problems as it is. Between his parents fighting, and finding out that he and his younger brother, Dak, aren't really brothers, Carlos knows it's hard for him.

"Nope." Carlos said popping the "P" at the end. "He already has 99 problems and this wont be one. And plus Papi told me that he has a week to report back to Canada where he's from, so it's fine."

"You know he is going to find out sooner or later, right?"

Carlos rolled his eyes in annoyance. He wished Logan would get the hint that he wanted to ditch the subject.

"I know." Carlos sighed. "But until then, I'm going to find a way to keep him from knowing."

"Yeah but-

The saying "saved by the bell" couldn't be anymore true for Carlos as he told Logan he will call him and hurriedly made his way towards the front door. But now, he was left with thinking about how he could hide the news from James. If he didn't say anything, he was bound to find out and would go crazy. But if he did say anything, well what would be the difference? Carlos hurriedly put on his jacket James had let him borrow as the felt the icy tiny snowflakes fall on him. He stopped to look for the specific police cruiser that was now his ride home. Now that Jett was out on bail, his father told him that he would be picking him up from school for his safety. He let out a breath, seeing it in the cold air before going away. He saw the quick flash of red, white, and blue from across the street, notifying him that his ride has arrived.

He looked past the herd of people trying to see if there were any cars coming before crossing the street.

"There is my favorite sophomore!" Officer Garcia, his father, said as soon as Carlos entered the vehicle. "How was your day at school?"

"Eh," Carlos said, buckling his seatbelt. "It could have been better."

He watched his father, one hand on the wheel while he was holding the coffee in the other. They sat in silence for a while. They both knew the situation they were in. But none of them wanted to address it, avoiding the problem of making matters more tensional and uncomfortable. But being the well known brave person he is known for, his father decided to speak.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Officer Garcia asked.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "I am not going to relocate back to mom all because of one person who might not be after me at all."

"Carlos," he said, voice getting stern. "You have to understand that this is only for your good. Being the only person between you and your mom without an restraining order makes you an open target."

"Then why cant we just file a restraining order for me then?"

"It's not that simple. In the state of Minnesota-

Carlos started to tune out. He had heard this all before. Why does his life have to be like this? Why does everything have to be so complicated? Carlos was disturbed from his thoughts when his phone started ringing in his pocket.

"Is that James?" his dad asked.

Carlos checked the screen of his phone and saw _James Diamond _upon his screen. He debated with himself whether he should answer it on decline the call from his boyfriend. His finger froze upon the screen. The thoughts about telling him his situation running rapidly through his mind.

"I take it you didn't tell him yet?" his dad asked.

"Not yet, not now, not ever." Carlos said as he made his decision, ignoring the call.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, everyone knows that my first chapters always suck. Blah Blah Blah. Make sure to send Tumblr questions to tyfridaytonextfriday. tumblr. com so I could answer questions. **Follow, Review, Favorite **if you like.


	2. The Countdown Begins

**Carlos' POV**

"I'm sorry, mijo." Papi said as he stood midway in through the door.

I just shot him an _'are you serious' _look and had returned to my actions of packing my suitcases. After hours of arguing, complaining, and endless amounts of pleading, Papi said that his decision was final and he was not going to change his mind. It's not like I didn't like staying with my mom. I love her to death and would do anything for her, but living with her means that I would be further away from my friends and everyone else I love. Including James. Me and my dad didn't argue often. But when we did, it was over petty things like _'who's doing the dishes.' _It would never be something big like this.

I hear his footsteps get closer, entering further in my room. I avoid eye contact with him; showing him that I was clearly still upset.

"Hey," he said, putting a hand on my right shoulder. "This is for the best. Whether you know it or not. That guy, Jett, he knows that you stay here. Now that he's out there is no telling what he could be planning for you. Trust me, mijo. This is all for the best. With you living with your mom- it'll throw him off."

"Sure it is." I reply, shrugging of his warm hand on my shoulder.

I started to continue my packing trying my hardest not to make any more contact with him. He sighs, letting me know that he's not through talking with me yet. I just roll my eyes as I stopped packing to look at him wandering about in my room.

"I remember when you were a baby, these walls used to be painted baby blue." He says, all in his reminisce. "We repainted them while you were growing up. We figured as you were maturing that you would like more _mature _colors."

"What's your point, dad?" I ask. I didn't mean to sound so annoyed by him, it just came out that way.

"No point." he said. He walked to the center of the room and stool still as a statue. "Your crib used to be right here, in the center of the room. Sometimes you slept so silently, we forgot we even had you."

Yeah I have some memories of when I was a baby. I remember the well. But I know the game he's playing. He's trying to make me remember 'the good times' so he could get my mind off of me moving back with my mom. I was about to say something when my phone rang. I didn't have to look at my screen to tell that it was James. I fished in my pocket for my iPhone as I took a deep and slid the screen towards ignore, for the second time today. I know that I cant hide from him forever. Somehow, for someone, he's going to find out. But I cant tell him now. He's got so many things bothering him in his life right now that my situation cannot be one of them.

* * *

**Dak's POV**

"He's not answering his phone." James said as he plowed himself heavily on my bed. I was fixing my hair in my mirror with James' lucky comb. I had to do it quickly because if he sees me using it he's going to kill me.

Although we recently found out that me and James were never really brother, that still hadn't changed our relationship and how close we still are together. But something has been throwing him off lately. I don't know if it has to deal with our so-called '_family problems', _or if it has to deal with Carlos not answering his phone calls.

"Maybe he's busy." I said, straightening the edges of my hair.

"Busy doing what? He's never this busy that he cant answer at least one of my text messages." I could hear the worry in James voice start to come out more.

"He could have lost his phone, or forgot to turn it off of vibrate. James, just don't worry too much about something that could turn out to be something simple."

I leaned up against the headboard of my bed. Through the mirror, I saw him run his fingers through his hair and let out a big sigh. The underneath of his eyes were getting darker a little every day. I felt sorry for him as I knew what he was going through was ruining him. I was about to be finished with my hair when suddenly the doorbell rung.

"Can you get that please?" James said as he pulled out his phone again. I guess he was going to try to reach Carlos again.

I put James' lucky comb down as I briskly walked to the door. I was literally one feet away when the doorbell rung for the second time. I shouted that I was coming to the person behind the door as I undid the chain on the door and quickly opened it.

"Hey there." He said as my heart and the rest of my body froze.

I wasn't expecting him. I thought he wasn't going to show his face for a long time. We thought he would stay away.

"Jett!" I whisper-shouted as a hurriedly shut the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Me and Jett met when Carlos invited me to one of his '_brotherly sleepovers._' But that was a long time ago. Jett was polite, respectful, and not as close as abusive from what I have seen of him. But now, he turned into the complete opposite. After that night, he dropped me home. Once. I guess he just remembered my address or something from that time. But on the ride home, we talked. I really felt a friendly connection between us. He told me that if I never needed anything that I could always come to him.

Presently, as of what I see in front of me, he was dressed in all, plain grey colors with a darker grey hoodie. His hoodie was long enough to cover his face from anyone from seeing. So I guess he was here in secret.

"I know you heard that I got out of jail." His voice was deeper, more demented and twisted from when I last heard him.

"Yeah. And? Answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Are you getting an attitude with me?" He asked me. His eyes turned a dark black as he inched closer to me. I felt chills go through my spine as my breath hitched.

"Touch me, and I swear that I will get James."

He started to ease on me. James was way bigger than Jett, so that's why I guess he immediately back away. Jett has seen videos of James, back when Jett was still dating Carlos' mom. Back when Carlos had much respect for Jett. Carlos would talk about James nonstop. But then again, that was the time when they first started to date.

Me and Carlos were never close as he was with Logan, Kendall or even James, but we were still kind of close.

"I just have a request."

"Really? You have a request? And what could that possibly be?"

He looked away for just a second. Something told me that he was planning something evil. I could just see it in his eyes. But what I feared the most is that he would bring up Carlos' mom, or even just Carlos.

"You tell me where Carlos is, and I promise that I will that I wont bother you anymore."

Is he out of his fucking mind!? What makes him think that I would just tell him where he is, just like that?

"No way. You're out of your fucking mind." I say as I made my way inside the house.

"You know, it would be a shame if all of your friends disappeared all of a sudden."

I stopped dead in my tracks. This guy is seriously out of his mind. I turned around slowly, cautious of what his moves might be.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, still cautiously.

He turned away and started to walk off, in his now creep-ishly state.

"You have three days to find out where he is. Or you'll see what I'm talking about."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I don't know, I just don't like this chapter. **Review **and tell me what you think.


	3. The Decisions We Make

**Countdown: Two Days Left**

"Carlos!" My mom said as soon as the door opened.

I was greeted with a big hug from her and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her as I did the same. I quickly studied her. Her looks never changed from the last time I had seen her. She still had the same golden-brown hair the flowed all the way down to her lower back. She still had the same smile, which would always bring out the best in her high cheekbones. I see that her sense in clothes never changed either while I was away. She would always wear something floral, but at the same time wearing something 'sexy.' In some ways she happens to pull it off.

"Hi mama," I said, giving her one of my _I missed you _kind of smiles.

"Come inside. It's too cold to be standing outside getting snowed on."

She motioned us to come in; me and my father. I was holding one suitcase while my dad was carrying all my others. He was only carrying like... five suitcases. Not too many for a sheriff. He called me a diva all the way here because I only wanted to carry just this suitcase, which was full of clothes and pictures and etc. But I know it was all in good fun.

As I stepped inside, I noticed that the place looked completely different. I see that she had gotten rid of her other furniture and put new a new set in. It's foreign to me because I'm used to my mom always like dark and emotional colors. Like the usual black, grey, any other depression color you could think of. But now, I see the couch that used to be a black leather, is now replaced with a light brown color. I guess this 'brown' is the new theme she's trying as I see the same coated all over the living room. Also with other vibrant colors that are different; but also matched.

"I see you redecorated." Papi said as he let go of my bags with exhaust. "Carlos, do you ever carry your own bags?"

My mom laughed as she closed the door behind us.

"Well, after the divorce, I finally opened my eyes and noticed that the house was looking sort of depressing. So I decided to change it up a little."

"I see." was all my dad could say.

"So," I started. "This is what you've been up to." I said as I took a sneak peak as the kitchen, which was around the corner. I noticed that the theme for that was white. I guess to match the snow.

"Yeah. So when are you going to bring friends over? I cant wait to see the boys again." She said referring to Kendall, James, and Logan. "And speaking of, are you and James still dating.

I stopped what I was doing.

I still haven't told James that I was moving. He has no total clue about what has bee going on. And it makes me feel even worse that everyone knows except for him. Yes, the secret got out. I don't know how. For some reason, it spread from Logan, to Kendall, to Dak, to Camille, then Jo, and to probably every other person that in the school that I happen to be friends with.

I also missed school today. Dad says that I'm in the middle of being transferred back to my old school.

"He hasn't told James what's been happening lately." Papi spoke for me.

"Carlos, why? He deserves to know." She looks at me with wondering eyes.

I sigh.

"I don't know. He already has enough problems in his life."

"And what happens when he finds out?"

"I'm still figuring that part out." I say.

"Okay" she says, extending that last vowel.

* * *

Okay, with the help of mami and papi, I'm officially moved back in. Back into my old room that I used to stay in. I get my phone out of my pocket and look at the time. It's almost time for school to be out so James should be calling soon.

I started to pace the floor. I clutched my phone tightly to my chest. It could ring any minute; any second. My1 heart started to beat faster every time I made a step. I know I had been avoiding him for a while now. And I doubt that he doesn't have any questions for me. I look at the clock one more time on my phone before my heart stopped as I heard my ringtone play.

James Diamond.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried to pull of my cheeriest hellos.

"Hey babe." I say.

"_Hey babe? _Is that all you have to say? You have been avoiding me for the past few weeks and that's all you really have to say to me? Carlos, what's going on with you? Is there something going on that I don't know about? Because every time I ask about you, everyone gets all shady and tries to change the subject. So if something is going on with you that I don't now about, you need to tell me now."

I hear the stern in his voice. It grows stronger with every word. But I know what I have to do. I cant hide from him forever and pretend that everything is okay with it's clearly not. I know that I am going to dread my decision, but, like I said previously, I know what I have to do.

"James," I say. "I'm sorry. I think that we should break up."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Did you find out?"

Jett and Dak met up at a coffee place. Jett wanted to meet up somewhere more 'private.' Jett wore the same hoodie he wore from when he surprised Dak at his house. The sat at a table with a dim light shining above them. Dak felt uncomfortable near him. He kept trying to shake off the feeling and imagine that he was talking to one of his friends but he just couldn't. Jett was _that _creepy now. He knew that Jett could be dangerous at this point, and he didn't want to do or say anything to piss him off.

"He moved somewhere near upper Minnesota. I don't know with who."

"Anything else?"

Dak shrugged his shoulders and started to look elsewhere for a short moment until returning back to Jett. "That's all I got."

"You know that's not enough for me." Jett said, leaning more on the table.

"I'm sorry. It's not like I live with him or something. I cant keep up with him twentyfour-seven."

"Is it possible that you could?"

Dak didn't know whether Jett was serious or if he was playing; it's hard to tell at this point. But either way, he was starting to piss Dak off.

"Unlike you, I prefer not to be a nosy ass creepy stalker and keep my boundaries."

Dak soon regretted his words as Jett banged on the table and grabbed his wrists, pulling him forward and grabbing the attention of some of he people in the place.

"I don't like when people give me attitude, Dak. So it's best for you not to piss me off!" Jett growled in his ear. "I hate to have to mess up a pretty face like yours." he silently whispered.

Dak let a tear roll down the other side of his face, the side that Jett wasn't so close up in. He shut his eyes, silently hoping that this moment could end so he could go home and forget that this day ever happened.

"Don't cry baby," Jett whispered, not making Dak feel any better.

Jett eased off of Dak and brushed himself off quickly. He stood up from his seat and started to leave their table, before leaning in Dak's ear for one more whisper.

"And don't forget what I said before. You have two more days to tell me where he is."

He pulled his hoodie over his head after he looked around, to see if anyone was watching. After the coast was clear, he exited the building. Dak sat at the table by himself, only to think about his future actions.

**Authors Note: **Okay so good news first, I am off of my medicine. So I think I will be able to write more efficient now. Bad news, I still feel terrible! My chest still hurts and I keep hallucinating like crazy! Hopefully it was go away soon. **PLEASE REVIEW **and tell me what you think about this chapter! Anywaysssss.

**Edit: **Oh yeah, don't forget that you can ask questions and/or follow me (technically still my brothers Tumblr until I make one myself) on Tumblr **/tyfridaytonextfriday**


	4. I'm Giving You A Warning

**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone who reviewed! It really makes my heart swell, no matter how corny that sounds. I love you all!

**Co-written with my brother who's tyfridaytonextfriday on Tumblr. Go follow him for this! I'll let you know right now that every time I work with him, it's not going to be a happy chapter.**

* * *

**Daks' POV**

I cant help thinking that with every second this countdown thing is winding down faster and faster. My heart keeps beating faster and faster every time I just think about who Jett is going to _get _first. Oh god, I hope it's not James. I hope it's not anyone I am close to. Oh god I think I am about to have an anxiety attack.

Speaking of James, I hear him and Carlos arguing through the phone. And judging by James' tone with him, he's not going to be happy for a while. I feel sorry for him. I know he's been stressing a lot lately. I think he is still upset about what Mom told us. I forgave her, but I think it might take a while for James to come through. Mom, well, James' mom to be specific left for a business trip right before she told us, so she had to tell us by phone.

"What do you mean you cant tell me, _Carlos_!?" I hear James stern voice from all the way across the hall.

James never called Carlos by his first name. He would always give him little pet names like 'baby' or 'angel.'

"If you cant tell me then why does everyone else _except me_ knows!?" his voice started to get louder.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, CARLOS, FUCK YOU!" James screamed.

I hurried out of my room and rushed to his. I wanted to stop him before he made the biggest mistake of his life. I was in socks, so it made it harder to run across the brown coated hardwood floor, but I still seemed to make it. When I got to his room, I noticed that I made it too late when I saw his tear strained face and his phone, which looked like it was thrown, in pieces on the other side of his room.

"You know you didn't mean it." I say, trying my best to comfort him.

"But he thinks I did. Dak I really didn't mean it. I was just so upset that I- I just- I-"

He couldn't finish as he started to choke out in sobs. **{A/N: I hate the word 'sob.' I don't know why I am using it.} **I walked to him and started to hold him in my arms. I rubbed his back and he started to cry more and more in my shoulder. I never in my life seen him cry this much. I didn't mind that my shirt was starting to stick to my skin with his tears, but I lifted his head up when he started sniffing. I don't mind being a human cry on, but it's another story when I start to become a human tissue. I looked in his eyes and noticed that they were bloodshot red. I couldn't help but feel much more sympathy for him.

I felt my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. With my other hand, I started to fish it out. My mind started to race of whom it could be.

"Camille"

I answered it quickly and put it up to my ear that James wasn't close to. "Camille this isn't such a great time right now."

"I know," she says "but James wasn't answering his phone and I was worried. I heard him and Carlos broke up."

Damn, news travels fast.

"I'll tell him to call you later okay?"

"Oh, okay." she said. I pressed the red hang up button and set my phone down beside me.

"Dak?" James said, his head still on my shoulder.

"Yeah James?" I responded.

"Do you know why Carlos is being so secretive from me?"

I froze. The answer? Yeah, it's yes. But I'm not going to tell him that. I hate for me to lie to him, but I don't think I have any other choice. I'm stuck in an awkward position that I don't know how I could get out of.

"No, I don't." I lie. I feel automatic guilt pressure on my chest.

A second after the horrible, guilty lie, I heard the doorbell ring. My heart jumped with hearing the sound. Something within me thought that James was going to punch me in the face and call me out on my lie. But gladly, that didn't happen. It was just the doorbell.

"Come on, lets go see who's at the door." I said.

We got up with each other, walking at a casual pace toward the door. We walked fastly towards the door as we didn't want to keep the other person waiting. I undid the look and opened the door. But surprisingly, no one was behind it. There was only a note lying on the ground with it addressed to me. I could feel that I was starting to shake. I slowly picked it up. I don't know if it's my paranoia getting to me or what. I open it, seeing James look over my shoulder out of the corner of my eye. I open it, reading the words with a jumpy heart.

"I'm giving you a warning?" James read aloud. "What does that mean?"

"Uh," I hurriedly changed the subject. "Let's go get some ice cream. On me."

"Ice cream? Seriously? It's snowing with a forty degree temperature and you want to get ice cream?" he looked at me with an _are you serious _look.

I just shrugged. I was going to say that it is best for a breakup but I don't want to bring that up.

"Alright." James said. "Let me get my jacket."

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

With Carlos gone, I have no one to play afternoon hockey with me at the rink today. Of course there is Logan, but he's too busy in his books to even answer my phone calls. Of course I could visit Carlos. He told me he was moving back with his mom because of the Jett thing and all. Something about his dad saying it'll throw him off. I don't know. He is the sheriff so I guess he knows what he's talking about. I picked up my phone. Usually I would have tons of notifications from the guys but I received nothing yet. It's unusual.

Logan would usually text me a quote from his book.

James would usually call me and brag about how good he looks today.

And Carlos would usually call me to play hockey with him or help him with his geometry homework.

I unlocked my phone and before I could even see my home screen, I had an incoming call.

Camille Roberts.

"Hey Cam, what's up?"

I heard sniffling over the phone. It sounds like she's crying. She says something but it just sounds like a big mumble. I quickly tried to identify some of the words but I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Camille I don't understand." I say.

"Kendall," I hear her say.

"Yes?"

"Logan is in the hospital. He's been stabbed."


	5. Obsessed

**_Thanks for reviewing you guys! I love you all!_**

* * *

**Chapter inspired by the song Obsessed, by Mariah Carey.**

* * *

_Hey it's Carlos, you reached my voicemail. Leave a message after the beep._

"Fuck, Carlos, Pick up the phone." Kendall swore.

Everyone was in the waiting room. Katie, Kendall, James, Mama Knight, Logan's mom, Dak, Camille and Jo. Everyone was there except for Carlos. It didn't feel right without him. By literally feeling the atmosphere, you could discover a various of emotions. Sadness, worry, anger, etc. Everyone was wondering the same thing. Who would do this to Logan? What person on earth would hurt such an innocent boy like Logan? Did somebody have it out for him? Was it a complete stranger with total bitterness in his heart? Why?

Kendall sighed and pressed the redial button, only to get Carlos' voicemail once again. He started to give up as he rested his head against the wall that stood behind him. They waited anxiously for the doctor to come in the room. It seemed like they have been there for hours, when in reality, they have been only waiting for 25 minutes.

"Family of Logan Mitchell?" a doctor came from around the corner.

Logan's mom was the one to stand. She had been crying and had been nervously tapping her foot since she'd arrived to the hospital. The whole group couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Logan is the only child and the only person his mom has left now. Logan's dad ran out on his mom as soon as he got the news that she was pregnant. She didn't like to talk about him much to Logan. The reason why? Nobody knows except her.

The doctor took her down the hall a little while carefully laying his hand on her lower back.

"Where the hell is Carlos? He should be here right now." Kendall said as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Probably trying to avoid James." Dak mumbled. But it didn't go unheard as Kendall scoffed.

"Well a breakup is no FUCKING excuse for him not to be here for Logan right now."

It was obvious that Kendall was getting more upset by the second. His mind was racing with so many thoughts. So many thoughts that made him to the point of being furious. Why? This all doesn't make any sense. Kendall felt his phone vibrate in his hand as hurriedly looked at the screen; in hope of seeing some sort of a notification from Carlos. But sadly, it was just his Twitter.

"Is that Carlos?" Mama Knight asked, coming out of her silence.

"No." Kendall grumbled. "I swear if Carlos doesn't show up, I'm finding where he lives and kicking his ass." he added

Mama Knight only sighed. She usually would not stand for such language Kendall was using but at the moment, she could see what he is going through. There is a lot going on, so she will let this slide. But only just this one time.

"Honey, you have to understand that Carlos has his own problems too. With Jett out of jail, and him moving back and forth, he probably cant risk coming here."

"WELL HE CAN ANSWER A FUCKING PHONE CALL, CANT HE?!" Kendall yelled as he stood and stormed down the hallway.

Dak stood as he brushed himself off. "I'll go check on him."

Abruptly after Dak's leave, Logan's mom returned with a relieved look on her face. Mama Knight rushed to her, with multiple questions waiting to be asked. Katie walked and stood by her side; also taking her hand while James came forward also. They all couldn't seem to form the words, so their facial expressions seemed to ask for them.

"He said Logan is going to be okay." Ms. Mitchell said as she cried into Mama Knight's shoulder.

"Thank God." they all said simultaneously, all of their heads finally defogging.

"Luckily the knife didn't impact any major nerves. Just a few, but nothing that cant be repaired with a little surgery and therapy."

Ms. Mitchell looked around the group standing in front of her. She already knew that Kendall and Dak were here, but she still didn't see Carlos. This was odd to her. She always knew that Carlos was the one who would be there for anybody; now matter how far away he was.

"I'll stay here with Logan. I'll call you and let you know if anything happens." Ms. Mitchell said. It was obvious that she was getting tired. But by tonight, it's clear that she is not going to get much sleep.

"Alright." Mama Knight said. "Give Logan a kiss for me."

* * *

"Did you receive my warning?"

Dak and Jett met up once again, at the same place, at the same table. The time was somewhere around 10. Once James was in his room, and it was sure to Dak that he wasn't coming out anytime soon, he took the opportunity to text Jett and meet up with him. Although it is hard to get in contact with Jett. He took the chance to text the number that was already stored in his phone, and luckily it still belonged to Jett.

Dak had so much angry things to let off his chest but he was a little afraid to say it. He just has to be easy with his words.

"You said absolutely NOTHING about a warning!" Dak said sternly.

A smirk was brought upon Jett's face.

"Well I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you that I am not playing around."

"Do you think this is funny? I know you're not playing around Jett! I have been running around like crazy trying to figure out where Carlos is! What I told you is all what I know." Dak said through gritted teeth.

"You know you're really cute when your flustered."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN OBSESSED OVER HIM?!" Dak yelled.

Luckily no much people were around them at this time. Dak let out a sigh, expecting Jett to do something crazy to him for yelling at him. But instead, Jett just sat back in his (booth chair) and clasped his hands.

"January 15th. Not far from when me and Sylvia got together. I knew we were in love. She was the best thing that happened in my life and I knew that, other than Carlos, I was the best in hers. But there was one problem. The one person who I hate the most. The person who everyone seems to . SHERRIFF. GARCIA. He kept coming by the house more than he should have. And I could tell that she still had some hidden feelings for him. But what was I supposed to do about it? I started going to the bar. I usually had a drink or two for a night. But when she started ditching me for him, that's when things got real heavy."

Dak sat and listened to his story. For some awkward reason, Dak started to feel sorry for him.

"I started have one more drink. Then another. And then another and another. And soon I was drinking up to ten times a night; maybe more. And that's where my views changed. Sylvia started to disgust me. We would get into petty verbal fights that didn't make any sense and then it would lead to physical ones. I thought about divorcing her, way before she thought about divorcing me. At the time, she still thought that our relationship would work. She thought counseling would fix my problems. But you know in reality it doesn't. One day, when I was walking down the stairs, I passed by Carlos' room. His door was cracking and I heard some awkward shuffling. I peeked though his cracked door and I saw him changing. Even though I only saw his bare ass, that was still enough to get me going if you know what I'm saying. Ever since then, every time I was around him I would feel something much stronger than what I felt with Sylvia. And that's when I noticed that he just had to be mine."

"God I would do anything for that ass to be in my lap again." Jett added

Dak rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning more into his seat.

"Well now I see why you're so crazy."

Jett smiled and laughed a little. "Trust me Dak you haven't seen crazy yet."

He got up from his seat quickly after looking at the clock on the wall.

"In two hours, you have only one day. Find out where he is or I will be coming after every. single. person you know and love."

"Jett I need more time!"

Jett pretended like he was thinking before shaking his head. "Nah. Three days is enough."


	6. Obsessed (Part 2)

**I swear, your sweet reviews kill me every time I read them. I don't know if you guys follow my other stories or not, but I mentioned that every time it's cloudy outside where I am I get really good ideas. And it's cloudy outside today! AHHH.**

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I started to wake up with a major headache. I guess crying myself to sleep doesn't do myself any good for my head in the morning. I started to open my eyes. I looked over at the nightstand to where my digital clock was sitting and saw that it was sometime around eight AM. My vision was too blurred to read the minutes. I started to sit up in my bed, figuring that I should get up sooner or later. I saw that my room was a dark grey, which means that I must be going to rain today. I hope the rain will wash away some of the snow from the roads. I took a big sigh; for absolutely no reason at all. I reached for my iPhone which was also on my nightstand charging as I begun checking my notifications.

54 missed calls

33 voicemails

41 text messages.

Weird. I didn't even hear my phone ring; and I'm a light sleeper. I check the side of my phone and noticed that it was turned on vibrate. I never turn my phone on vibrate. I was about to check them, until I heard my mom from downstairs call my name.

"Carlos, breakfast."

I love it when she makes breakfast for me. She absolutely makes the best chocolate chip pancakes I've ever tasted. My dad never made breakfast around the house. I didn't want to tell him but he cant cook. He knows this, so I just didn't say anything. He just takes me out to eat instead.

I started to race downstairs, instantly forgetting the major headache I head as I slowed my pace. I made my way down the nicely coated brown wooden stairs as the scent of the breakfast she made started to hit my nose.

"Mamá?" I say as I entered the kitchen.

"Buenos días, Carlos."

"Buenos días." I reply. I gave her a kiss on the cheek as I went past her, heading towards the refrigerator getting the orange juice."

"Oh, dios mío, Carlos. You need to do something about your phone at night."

"Where you the one who turned my phone on vibrate?" I asked. I sat at the bar, grabbing the plate she made for me.

"Sí. (Yes) Your phone was blowing up last night. Didn't you hear it?"

"No, I was too busy-" I didn't want to tell her I was crying last night. That's just too embarrassing to admit that to my mother. "Sleeping."

"Oh." She said. She started pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "I was surprised when I saw all the boys except James call you."

I sighed. "We broke up, ma."

"What? Why?" She asked, eyes full of concern.

"It's a long story. But we didn't end off on a good note." I say, starting to take a bite of my pancake.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well, I guess your phone _would_ blow up if someone got hurt."

My eyes grew wide. "Someone got hurt? Who?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Logan was stabbed last night."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"How is he feeling?" Mama Knight said to Ms. Mitchell through the phone.

She was told to wait in the waiting room while to police asked him some questions. They told her that they didn't want Logan to feel conflicted about giving them any kind of information that they needed to know just because of her presence. Not like there was anything secretive for Logan to tell. She felt spiffy about leaving Logan alone with them, but Sherriff Garcia insured her that it would be okay.

"He's okay. They gave him lidocaine so he wouldn't feel the stitches as much as he would."

"That's good." MK said, "I just don't understand who would do this to a sixteen year old boy."

"Me neither." Ms. Mitchell said as she started to pace the floor, just out of boredom. "Is Kendall still upset?

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "I tried to tell him that something probably came up with Carlos but he just scoffed at me."

Ms. Mitchell was about to say someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Sherriff Garcia. He mouthed to her that he needed to talk to her as she nodded.

"Can I call you later?" Ms. Mitchel said as she instantly hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she saw the look on his face. It wasn't a good one. Anyone who knew Sherriff Garcia knew that when he scrunches his eyebrows, I brought bad news.

"Logan said that he might know who could have stabbed him."

Her face turned into a relieved smile. "Thank God. Did he give a name?"

"He did."

"Well," she started. "What's his name?"

"Um," he started. He started to rub his neck. "I'm going to need you to sit down."

Her worriedness started to show again as she started to take her seat. She made sure the bottom of her dress did not fold as she carefully looked at the locally famous sheriff as he took his seat next to her.

"Do you remember a guy named Jett Stetson?" he asked, trying his best to ease his way into what he was going to tell her.

She didn't have much memories between her and Jett, but the ones she did have it seemed to her like he was a nice guy. Though that was when before Jett became an abusive drunk. She never seen or heard from him again until she heard about what had happened with him and Sylvia. She couldn't believe her ears. Anyone who knew Jett couldn't believe their ears.

"Yeah. We had some moments together."

"Well, Ms. Mitchell," his voice started to get more stern. "There is something you need to know."

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

"Hello?" I said through my phone.

I was trying to call Kendall, since I knew me and James weren't going to speak to each other for a while. But every time I tried to call Kendall, I would get a call from this unknown number. After maybe 10 calls from the same number, I finally decided to answer.

"Carlos, finally you answer." I heard the familiar voice say.

"Um, who is this?"

"You know me, it's Max."

Max? The name sounds familiar too, but I cant seem to put a finger on it.

"Uhhhh-" I say.

"Guitar dude." He says.

Now I remember him! He's one of the most popular guys at school. He's one more grade above me so, yeah, he's a junior. I never really talked to him much. I guess someone could call us friends. We had to do an assignment together in class and we sorta just bonded. We started talking about science to music, which he really seems to be passionate about.

I must have gave him my number somewhere in the process.

"Hey! How's it going?" I asked.

"Pretty good, actually." he responded. "But listen, I'm throwing a party tonight and everyone's invited. It'll be awesome If you came, bro."

"Really? I wouldn't expect for a super popular junior like you to invite a 16 year old sophomore to a party." I say, jokingly.

"Well you're the coolest sophomore I know. Why wouldn't I?"

I guess I could go. I know I shouldn't stay in my room and sulk about the breakup for long; even though I really wanted to. My phone started to beep, letting me know that I had an incoming call coming through. I looked at my phone, seeing that it was Dak I decided I should take the call.

"Hey, hold on for a minute." I say, clicking over. "Hello?"

"Hey, Los. What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh-" I begun. "Guitar Dude just invited me to a party I think I might go." I say.

It's weird. Me and Dak never talk much. So him calling me out of the blue is kind of awkward. It makes it even more awkward with me that he's James brother. I feel like he is maybe trying to see how I'm doing because of the breakup.

"Great. I was just seeing if he invited you too. I heard he was having the party so...yeah." he said. I thought I heard a voice in the background speaking to him, it could have been James but I'm not sure.

"Who are you with?" I asked.

"No one." He responded. "But hey, I'll see you at the party though."

"Um, alright." I say, not trying to sound so awkward. I clicked back over to Max, or, Guitar Dude. Whatever he goes by now.

"I'll be there."

**Authors Note: **Okay, sorry for the lengthy chapter. I was thinking that it was time to pick things up with this story except for taking my time; because I know you all want to see some action happen! I promise, the next chapter is going to have a lot of it! And you guys all know about how Carlos is forgetful about some things right? Well I meant for him to get sidetracked, so he forgot about calling Kendall. **REVIEW! **

**Oh and uh, someone was behind Dak. Could you guess who? The answer might surprise you... You'll see next chapt! (Which I'm already writing) Anywaysss**


	7. The Way

**A/N: **Okay, so I have decided that THIS was the chapter for things to start going down! I hope you're in for a twist!

Oh yeah, and thanks you guys for reviewing, I'm really too scared to look at the reviews sometimes, I don't know why. Haha.

I hope you're in for a twist!

Oh wait, I already said that...

Oh yeah, this chapter is kind of long. **/tyfridaytonextfriday **wrote it with me. Yeah, the one from Tumblr. And yeah, he's my brother.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I know I forgot. I completely forgot about calling Kendall. And I did. But sadly, after numerous accounts of reaching his voicemail I didn't get through. I also called Logan. I left tons of messages on their phones like everyone did mine but they never answered. That's when I remembered that I had Logan's mom's number saved in my phone from a long time ago. Reaching her was a success. She told me that she was glad that I called an that Logan was fine. I asked about who would hurt him but I heard her freeze while she said that she would rather let my dad tell me. Was it someone from school? Someone close that I knew? I don't get it. She changed the subject and asked if something came up the night it happened. I told her that I had a really hard night that night and I didn't hear get to the messages until early this morning.

She told me that Logan was resting, answering my once unsolved question about why he wasn't returning my calls. We were about to hang up when she apologized to me. I didn't know what she was talking about until she said that she heard about the breakup between me and James. I told her it was okay and that I had to go.

Ugh! The one time I get James off my mind, someone, or something keeps reminding me of him. It's like a slap in the face that I can't stand to take.

I could feel the tears start to resurface to my eyes as I close them tight. I can't take this! I should call him. Wait, no. If I do then I know he will start demanding questions on why I left and why didn't I tell him. Only if he could understand that I'm only doing this for him. He has enough problems going on, and I'm just one of them.

It's hard. It's hard trying to prove to the world how strong I could be when I'm breaking down inside. I'm always been known as the weak, sensitive one in the relationship and I want that to change. But I have a feeling it never will. I'm too used to being held; and that's what James used to do. Hold me when I was down. He would always comfort me when I was sick or whatever reason.

I close my eyes more tightly than ever this time. I will NOT cry! I will be the strong one this time. I take a sigh, praying that my tears were gone. But they weren't. I had no choice but to let them go. They were warm against my cheeks. Why do I feel like my life is starting to fall apart?

_Knock Knock Knock. _I hear at my closed door as I quickly wiped the tears away.

"Come in." I yelled.

I saw my mom come through my door as I felt my mouth literally drop at her presence.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I say, watching what I say. Even though she wasn't one of those strong Christians, she still didn't want me to use his name in vain. "What are you wearing? And what did you do to your hair?" I asked completely shocked.

"Do you like?" She asked. She started to spin me around, making me see more of her dress than I probably should have. "I call it my "Freakum Dress."

I eyed her dress. It was all sheer red. The upper top portion of it covered the most part of her chest while there was a small, oval shaped opening that showed a little bit of her cleavage. Which to me, thought that was unappealing because, well, she's my mom. The rest of it looked tight at the lower end and it stopped at the top of her knees.

"Yeah, I do, but where is the rest of it?" I asked as I started to laugh. "And you're blonde!"

"Haven't you heard, mijo? Blondes have more fun! And plus this dress is to get me free groceries at the store. I bought it when you left. The manager there LOVES me in this. He always gives me HUGE discounts. And he knows that I'm still friends with your dad so that's a plus."

"Well then, Beyoncé." She started to laugh as I did too. She always knows how to brighten my day. "You look good."

"Thanks. Well I have to go now so I'll see you when you get home?" she asked I was puzzled about why she put that in a question until I finally remembered.

"CRAP THE PARTY!" I shout startedly. I started to shoo her out. How could my mind slip away from me so fast? Ugh. When she was out the door, I ran to my closet; trying to find something nice to where to Guitar Dude's party. I finished my unpacking the first day I arrived, which was like... maybe two days ago?

"Wait, how are you getting to the party?" she yelled from behind my door.

"One of his friends is picking me up!" I shouted back.

"Okay!" she yelled again. "Wear a heavy jacket!"

"Same for you!" I shouted. Instead of the rain coming like I thought, we just received more snow.

I rambled through my outfit, trying to find something decent, yet stylish, but something that also says that I'm not trying hard. When I thought that all hope was lost, I finally found something. I eyed it up and down, matching different fabric with others.

"Yes." I said aloud to myself in approval.

* * *

**No POV**

"Carlos, you made it!" Guitar Dude shouted immediately when he saw Carlos enter the door.

Carlos honestly didn't know how big his how was. He never been inside of it until now. He's been passed it plenty of times and he knew his house was huge, but never knew it was THIS huge.

First when you walk inside it, you see the two main stairways which extend all the way to the second floor. One set of stairs was on the left, one was on the right. Carlos couldn't understand its purpose, but hey, it's still a nice house. The chandelier that stood above them was bright enough to light up two of the rooms. Of course Carlos was exaggerating. It only lit up that one room, but it was really bright.

"Yeah," Carlos shouted back over the overly loud people and music. "I'm glad I decided to come!"

"Me too! At first I thought you were going to change your mind!" Guitar dude shouted.

"Why?!"

"You know, the breakup."

And there it goes again. The slap to Carlos' face in which he could instantly feel.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that by the way!"

"It's fine!"

The song seemed to end as the people got a little quieter, but still loud to the max. But seconds after a new song started. Blaring horns could be heard seconds into the song as the people started to get even louder which to Carlos thought was impossible. But he could call this is favorite song by far, so he didn't mind. So again, why not?

"Care to dance with me?!" GD asked.

Carlos thought it over. He thought since him and James were over, he had no one to go back to. No one to worry about. So why not?

"Sure! Why not?!" Carlos said as GD started to take his hand and lead the way to a dancing spot.

_Hey baby even though I hate 'ya, I wanna love 'ya.  
__And even though I cant forgive 'ya, I really want 'ta._

_Tell me, tell me baby. Why cant you leave me?  
__Cause even though I shouldn't want it, I gotta have it._

Carlos could say he was enjoying himself so far. Max (Guitar Dude) was behind him while Carlos was in front, grinding upon each other. They were swaying their hips to the rhythm. Carlos could see people were talking, but he knew it wasn't because it was two guys on each other. Gays, were highly respected in this part of Minnesota. Which is rare, but it could happen. Carlos knew they were talking about if they were dating or not. Same ol', same ol'. Even though Max isn't gay, it was obvious he was enjoying himself too.

But when the beat dropped, things got more intense.

_Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders.  
I should be wiser and realize that I got..._

*Beat drops*

_I got one less problem without 'cha.  
__I got one less problem without 'cha.  
__I got one less problem without 'cha.  
__I got one less, one less problem._

They started grinding even harder. So hard that they could possibly break each others bones. But they didn't care. It was all about the good time they were having. But in the corner, all the way across the huge room, a guy with a hoodie was standing. Watching. Intense jealousy and anger coursed through his veins at the sight; wishing it was him dirty dancing with the Latino.

A guy known as Jett Stetson.

* * *

"Mr. Garcia" Dak said, catching the sheriff before he could go inside his house.

"Dak," Mr. Garcia said, concern in his eyes. "Why aren't you wearing a jacket? It's freezing out here!"

Dak stood in nothing but a plain white tee-shirt and denim jeans. And yeah, obviously shoes. He was crying all the way to The Garcia residence in hopes to find him. He had a bruise on his left cheek, and blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Mr. Garcia, I have to tell you something." Dak said, shaking.

"Come inside first." he said, unlocking and opening the door for Dak. Dak quickly walked in, he didn't want to waste any time. "What's wrong? And what happened to you?"

Dak took a long sigh.

"Mr. Garcia, do you know that Jett has been let out of jail, and that he was suppose to move back to Ontario with his mother?"

"Yes," the Latino sheriff said, suspicion in his voice.

"Well he didn't. He's here and he came to me. He told me that he would hurt my loved ones if I didn't tell him where he is." Dak said, on the verge of tears.

"Wait, what? Tell you where who was?" Mr. Garcia asked, grabbing a firm hold on Dak's shoulder.

Dak swallowed the lump in his throat. "Your son."

Mr. Garcia literally felt his heart drop. He felt like his world was crashing down on him by the mention of his son.

"You didn't tell him where he lives, did you?" He asked, voice getting louder.

"No," Dak shook his head. "But he pointed a gun at me today and demanded to know where he was. When I didn't tell him the first time he hit me with it. Long story short, I gave him the address to Max's house."

"Why? Carlos isn't there. When he finds out he doesn't live there he's going to kill you!" Mr. Garcia started to yell.

"You don't understand. He's throwing a party at his house."

"AND?"

"I think your Carlos is going."

"SHIT!" Mr. Garcia cursed. "STAY HERE. LOCK ALL THE DOORS AND DO NOT LET ANYONE IN UNLESS IT'S ME OR CARLOS!"

Having no time to ask any further questions, the sheriff raced out of the door and hurriedly shut it behind him. He started to pull out his phone in the process. Dialing, while getting the cop car started.

"Sylvia? Is Carlos' home?"

"No, he went to a party, but he should be coming home in a little. Why?"

"LOCK ALL OF YOUR DOORS! DO NOT LET ANYONE IN UNLESS IT'S ME OR CARLOS! I'M COMING OVER!"

"What's happening?" she asked.

The sheriff opened his glove box and pulled out a gun. "JETT IS HERE. HE'S ARMED AND DANGEROUS. HE MIGHT BE FOLLOWING CARLOS HOME NOW AS WE SPEAK!"

"QUE?!" She shouted through the phone.

But he hung up. He sped down the road, car sliding on some ice and snow as he tires screeched. He started to dial another number quickly, while one hand was on the wheel.

"JACKSON, LOOK UP A 27 YEAR OLD BY THE NAME OF JETT STETSON. JUST DO IT!"

* * *

_I'm thinking I love the thought of you more than I love your presence.__And the best thing now is probably for you to exit__I let you go, took you back.__I finally learned my lesson._

The rap part of the Problem song went on as Carlos and Max were still dancing. Jett, still in the corner, was watching. He just couldn't take it anymore! Carlos is across the room and he could literally go for the kill now.

He finally started to move. Pushing slowly past the dirty, grinding teenagers. He reached in his hoodie pocket and grabbed something firm. Something hard, something silver. Something so deathly it could end a life.

A gun.

But he slowly inched closer, and closer to his target. Getting a more clearer vision of the sight in front of him. He made his way halfway across the room. He started to pull the gun out more and more.

* * *

**"**Garcia, didn't you say he was in his twenties?" Officer Jackson spoke through the phone.

"YEAH. WHY?"

Garcia crossed his way into another town, trying his best to get to Sylvia's house as fast as he could.

"Well I couldn't find anything under that name. I cleared the all the search queues and just put in Jett Stetson and five results showed. And get this, Jett is not 27."

"WELL HOW OLD IS HE?!" He yelled, having Jackson on speakerphone.

"He's 36."


	8. Not The Only One

_I'm thinking I love the thought of you more than I love your presence.  
And the best thing now is probably for you to exit  
I let you go, took you back.  
I finally learned my lesson._

The rap part of the Problem song went on as Carlos and Max were still dancing. Jett, still in the corner, was watching. He just couldn't take it anymore. Carlos is across the room and he could literally go for the kill now.

He finally started to move. Pushing slowly past the dirty, grinding teenagers. He reached in his hoodie pocket and grabbed something firm. Something hard, something silver. Something so deathly it could end a life.

A gun.

But he slowly inched closer, and closer to his target. Getting a more clearer vision of the sight in front of him. He made his way halfway across the room. He started to pull the gun out more and more. But all of a sudden, he stopped; seeing a third person come in-between the two.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

"We have to go!" he said as he got ahold of my arm, while being pulled away from Max.

I was instantly confused, but I was even more shocked than anything. How did he know I was here? And why do we all of a sudden need to go? I looked back and saw the confusion on Max's face as I shot him an apologetic look. I was being pulled throughout the crowd, bumping into numerous amounts of people. I don't know what is going on, or what this is all about, but by the grip on my arm I know it is something serious. I apologized when I bumped into someone firm. He was wearing a black hoodie and dark blue faded jeans.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted to the unknown person.

He slowly looked at me, before turning around to the opposite direction. When he looked at me, I swear I thought he looked familiar. Maybe I seen him around school or something. But wait, he doesn't look like he goes to our school. I don't know...

I was pulled all the way outside, feeling the expected instant rush of the coldness brush on my face. He started to walk even faster, making his grip on my arm even more harder than it was before.

"Ow, James, you're hurting me." I said. But he didn't seem to listen. He just keep going until we were at the curb, where a whole lot of cars were parked. He finally let go when we arrived at a black BMW. I recognized that it is his moms backup car that she never seems to use.

"Get in the car." He said to me sternly.

But I didn't listen. Is he serious right now? He is absolutely the LAST person that I would get in the car with. If he wants to talk about the breakup, this isn't the right time. So I just stood, debating whether I should do what he says or go back and return to the party.

"CARLOS I PROMISE TO GOD, IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR IN LESS THAN FIVE SECONDS!" James yelled towards me.

Scared of what he might do, I decided not to press my luck and get in the car. He pushed the key into the ignition while starting to buckle his seatbelt. Now, millions of questions were racing through my mind, waiting to be asked.

"JAMES WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yelled at him.

But again, he didn't answer my question. I started to do the same with my seatbelt; it was obvious that we were leaving and there was no way for me to return to the party now. He switched the gear into drive as he heavily pressed on the gas pedal, making snow fly everywhere.

"Jett is here." he finally says to me.

Okay, now James has officially lost it. Jett is back in Canada, living with his parents. Papi told me that they gave him orders to when he first got let out of jail.

"James," I started. "Jett is back in Canada. So I don't see how he could be-

"NO!" He shouted, interrupting my sentence. "He never went! His parents filed a missing persons report to the police department in Ontario but the report never came back here to Minnesota like it should have." he explained.

"Why? Why is he here? What does he want?" I asked.

James let out a sigh. I noticed that his eyes never made contact with mine. He just kept his focus on the road. Note that every driver should always keep their eye on the road, but still. The fact that he never looked at me since we got in the car worried me deeply. He's holding back something I need to know about.

"Dak seems to have a suspicion that..." he never finished his sentence.

"That what?"

"He thinks that Jett might be after you."

I was about to ask another question, which I knew was going to get on his nerves. What does he mean by 'after me'? I know this whole think is annoying but I need answers and a whole lot of them, too. I opened my mouth but was yet interrupted by him again.

"Your dad will explain everything once we get to your house." he said.

I sighed lightly and leaned more into my seat. I knew this was going to be a long and awkward car ride. My eyes started to drift to random places, out of complete boredom. I then started focusing on the road, like James. I started watching the road, which was mostly covered with ice, but enough to cause any damage. For some reason I felt my body grow cold, maybe even colder than the snow. I know that James has the heat on but for some reason my body just wont cooperate.

God, why do I feel like my life is falling apart? It seems that I could never ever get a break. What if Jett comes after me like James said he is and decides to kill me? What if he hurts my family? What if he cant get to me and decided to kill half a Minnesota? I know that I am overthinking it and being way too overly dramatic but I don't know what things he is capable of doing.

"Are you, uh, okay?" I hear James ask me as he took his left arm off the wheel to tap my leg lightly.

Even through the fabric, I could still feel the sparks. It use to happen every time he would touch me. Even the simplest touch he gives me could literally set off a million fireworks in my body. And that's how I know that there isn't any lost love between us.

"Yeah." I respond. "Why?"

"You're crying."

I started to feel my cheeks for any sign of tears and he was right. I was crying and I didn't even notice.

"Carlos," I hear him say. I look over at him and see that he was looking at me too, with caring eyes. I could tell that he was feeling sorry for me, when in hindsight, I should feel sorry for him. "I- I... I still lo-

His phone starts to ring, cutting him off.

He sighed annoyingly while digging in his pocket. We stopped at a stop sign. I looked at looked at him curiously as saw him survey his phone.

"Who is it?" I ask curiously.

"It's Dak. He wants to know if I got to you yet." I watched him send a text back as he set his phone aside as he resumed his driving.

I know I should be worried about a whole lot of other things, like this Jett situation, but I need to know what he was about to say.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you about to say?"

"Say when?

I gave him to _are you serious _look. He wasn't facing me though. But something told me that my look did not go unseen.

"Before the text message."

He took a few seconds to respond.

"It's nothing." he responded quickly.

"James," I pressed.

"CARLOS JUST DROP IT, OKAY?!" he shouted.

I started looked at my legs as I felt the tears start to resurface to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I guess we both have a lot on our plate than we can handle an it's driving us both crazy.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Just a boring little chapter, I know. But I want to stop here for several reasons.

1. I have finals in which I really need to get studying for.

2. But I just really felt like updating today.

3. I felt like if I kept going on writing, this chapter would be too long so I'm cutting it into two chapters. And I know you guys don't like reading really long chapters.

**ALSO, I KNOW HOW THIS STORY IS GOING TO END! OMG IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT. I'M JUST, SO EXCITED. Haha. REVIEW. **


	9. The End Of The Deal

**REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!: **First things first, (I'm the realest. Drop this and let the whole world feel it. And I'm still in the murda business...) Sorry I just had to.

But really; Thank you guys for reviewing! It really makes my day. I know this is silly, but sometimes I pretend like I am like this huge music star and you are all my fans who cant wait for anything I put out. But instead of music, it's fan fiction. I know, I have a big imagination that runs wild! Ha-ha. But anyhow I'm still grateful!

Anyway, I've come to realize that it's time to wrap this story up, so there isn't going to be much more chapters after this. I think you all are going to be shocked by what happens at the end. I already have it planned out. I can't wait for you all to read it! I'm so excited to write it.

I seen that you all don't mind long chapters, so I promise the next chapter is going to be a long one. And also,

**I would like to interact with you all other than on FanFiction. So I just wanted to ask, what social media site do you prefer? Twitter, Tumblr, (I really don't like Facebook. It's creepy to me.) Ask. fm... Anything. It would be faster for me to respond! :)**

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I was right when I predicted that it was going to be one long car ride. I never knew that things would get so awkwardly tense between us like this. Neither of us spoke to each other since he told me to drop it. I feel like it isn't my place to talk to him now.

So now I'm spending the rest of my time in this car looking out the window. There isn't really much to see unless someone counts snow covered trees as a wonderful sight. I mean, the fact the sun never ever comes out makes it seem depressing though. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the sign that said we were crossing the county line into another town. We were getting closer and closer to my mom's house. The image of her and Papi pacing all over the place suddenly comes into mind.

They're so worried about me and I cant help but to feel so helpless. God, I feel like this is like a nightmare that I cant wake up from. I'm currently waiting for Freddy Krueger to pop out and say that I am really asleep. But I know better that there is no such thing. I'll just be glad when this whole thing is over so we can go back to our normal lives and James and I could go back to the way we were.

I lean my head more into the glass window, feeling the coolness from outside on my forehead. I took a deep, sentimental sigh.

I just wish this was over.

**-Time Skip-**

"Carlos! Carlos, mijo, are you okay?" I hear my mom say as I started to get out of the car.

The underneath part of mom's eyes were pink, showing signs of crying.

"I'm okay, mom." I reply as she pulls me into a hug.

"Did he get to you? Did he hurt you?" She started to grab my face with her hand and she pushed it side to side, checking signs for abuse.

I slightly pushed her hand away with a slight giggle. I don't why I giggled, it just came out. It was probably because she was talking to me like I was some kind of five year old.

"I'm fine. I think James came and got me before anything could happen."

"Thank God." she says.

"Well are we going to stand out here and get frostbite or come inside where it's warm?" I hear Papi say.

I turn around at James, who was already in the car and was about to leave. I see him look up at me and we give each other smiles. They were weak. I guess that we know that both of us are hurting inside. When he started to back away, I turned around and started to walk inside of the house, remembering all of the questions I had earlier in my head. They were dying to be asked.

I nervously asked my dad what was going on. I could tell that he was debating with himself for some reason, I don't know why or what about. He told me to sit down on the couch. I had to admit, I was more than nervous. It there is another word that's the same as nervous, but a different word, that would describe me. Does that make sense? Probably not. I just sat and tried to act calm while a braced myself for the story that was about to come.

* * *

**No POV**

"Hello?" Dak said into his phone. A number had called him by private and he was hesitant to answer. But he did anyway. He usually doesn't do it much, because he got so tired of being prank called by his friends. But he had an awkward feeling about this one. It didn't tell him to answer it, or not to answer it.

But he did.

"Where. The hell. Is he?" the voice said shakily. Dak knew it was Jett.

A smile came to Dak's face. He knew that Jett couldn't do anything to anyone anymore because of their deal. He had to tell him where Carlos was, and Jett doesn't have to hurt anyone.

"Where is who?" Dak said, playfully.

There was nothing Jett could do to anyone now. He held up his part of the deal, and now it's time for Jett to hold up his.

"You know who." Jett said sternly.

"I already told you. He is at the party."

"NO!" Jett shouted. "A guy came and took him somewhere with him."

"Really? Wow that's sad. A 16 year old can get some and you cant." Dak joked.

"DAK I'M NOT FUCKING PLAYING AROUND WITH YOU!" He shouted.

Jett's shout through the phone made Dak's ear hurt. The held his phone far from his ear, but not too far that Jett was inaudible. Dak laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. He knew who Jett was referring to. James. Since Jett has never seen James, Dak used this to his advantage so Carlos wouldn't be in any danger. Why didn't Dak think of this sooner? Even Dak doesn't know.

"Jett, I held up my end of the deal. Now it's time for you to hold up yours."

Jett grunted angrily, knowing that Dak was right. He heard Jett kick something on his end. It sounded like a trash can, dumpster

"Well you know what? Let's make a new deal. You tell me where Carlos is living now, and I promise you I wont come in the house and CHOKE YOUR FUCKING GUTS OUT!"

"Ha," Dak pretended to laugh. "I'm not home so good luck."

"Ha." Jett also pretended to laugh. "I didn't say I was at _your house._"

Dak's heart immediately dropped. _He couldn't be outside this house, right? _Dak thought. He ran towards the nearest window. He started to lift his hand shakily towards the curtain. And hesitantly, he pulled it back, only to reveal that no one was there.

"You asshole." Dak cursed. "You're a shit ass liar."

Jett started to laugh one of the devilish kind of laughs that would give chills down anyone's spine.

"Check your left side."

Dak rushed to the left side of the house. Boldness suddenly washing over his body. He pulled the curtain back on the left and saw something utterly terrible. Jett.

"How did you find me?" Dak asked.

"I have my ways." Jett said coldly. "Now how about you let me in? It's getting awfully cold out here."

"No." Dak responded boldly. "I'm not telling you where he lives. No way."

"Well you have five seconds."

Jett was intimidating Dak. But Dak wasn't going to give in to some creepy ass stalker anymore. Not this time.

"Five..." Jett started to count.

"Four..." he continued.

"Three..."

"Two..." he counted slowly.

"One... Fine then, your choice."

Dak quickly hung up and started to call Sheriff Garcia. He didn't know why he didn't think of it any sooner. He checked the front door to make sure it was locked. It was. He was about to press the call button when he heard a large bang on the door.

The bang startled Dak enough to make him drop his iPhone, cracking the screen on the hardwood floor.

"Shit!" Dak exclaimed.

Seconds after, there was a huge sound of shattering glass coming from the far right side of the house, near the kitchen. Dak watched in fear as he watched Jett crawl his way through the shattered window. He saw that parts of the sharp remaining glass from the window was cutting his skin. But I seemed like Jett didn't feel it. He kept watching, completely feeling paralyzed as he watch Jett brush himself off.

"Time is up."

Dak' instincts instantly told him to run. Run as fast as he could and not look back. Although Dak seen this way too many times in horror movies, he had no other choice but to go up the stairs. He started to run quickly, hearing Jett running and shouting not too far behind him.

He started breathing hastily as he finally reached the top of the stairs. He raced to the nearest door he could find.

"Dak!" Jett yelled as he finally reached the top of the stairs also. But it was too late. Dak had already went inside the bedroom and had locked the door.

"FUCK, DAK! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Jett yelled with extreme rage.

On the other side of the door, Dak was pacing quickly. He had to act fast. He started to look for the house phone. He knew that Officer Garcia had one. He called it many times when he was trying to get to Carlos. _Which was rare because they are not that close. _It must be his dads room because it's messy. Carlos was never a messy person. Everyone knew that.

"Think, think, think." Dak said aloud.

His eyes came across the window which was across the room by a big mirror. He instantly rushed to it, figuring that he didn't have much time left before Jett will break the door down. He looked for a latch to lift the window. After two seconds he found it, unlocked it, and opened it quickly. And that's when he heard a big bang.

He didn't have time to turn around and look what was the commotion. He already knew what it was. He decided to take a chance, close his eyes, and jump. But the tree instantly caught him.

_Don't look down. Don't look down. _Dak thought as he started to carefully get up and walk tree. He was still so high up from the ground that it made Dak woozy just thinking about it.

"DAK. YOU FUCKER!" He heard Jett yell.

But Dak tried to keep his focus. If he plays this off well, he could walk to where the lower end of the tree is, jump, and still get away. But it was too slippery. The frozen snow made it difficult to walk on, causing Dak to lose balance; falling off the tree.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okayyy, almost 2000+ words. I'm so excited for you guys to read the ending! I have one more day of school (final taking) so I would update much faster now. I just cant wait! Anyway, make sure to tell me if you guys have a Twitter, Tumblr, or anything (except Facebook) so I coild interact with you all! I would really love to.

Anywaysss.


	10. Voicemails

**Carlos' POV**

"HE'S HOW OLD!?" I shouted as I stood up hysterically.

I am having the hardest time believing anything about what he is saying. None of this make sense at all. First, he was somewhere in his mid twenties, and now he's 36? Did God just decide to change his age overnight or something? And why would Dak tell him that I was at the party? I should have known something was up when he called me out of the blue. God! I'm so stupid.

"Mijo, calm down. You're too young to break a blood vessel." he says.

"NO!" I shouted, clearly not thinking straight. "Why am I just now finding out about this?"

"Dak said something about Jett saying he would kill anyone close to him if he told anyone. I didn't get to hear the full story."

I ran a shaky hand through my hair. I tried to do what my mom does when something gets on her nerves. Slowly breathe in, slowly breathe out. Even though its annoying to watch her do it, it really helps. My heart skipped a beat as his phone started to ring.

I really need to calm down.

"Sheriff Garcia." I hear him answer. "WHAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW'D HE GET IN?! What! I'm on my way?"

"What happened?" I ask. Although did I really need to?

"It's Dak. They found his body outside in the snow outside of my house."

"IS HE OKAY?!"

"I don't know."

Now I was on the verge of crying. This is all happening too fast. Jett is getting closer and closer to me and it seems like there is no one who can stop him. If they have caught him before, they can do it again.

I watched him as he stood quickly. He took out his gun to make sure it was loaded. I don't know why I'm just now thinking about this, but it frightens me even more to know that my dad could die this very day, just because of my safety. I know he could die any day, but still, it's scary.

"Let me come with you." My mom said as she made her way down the stairs.

"No, someone has to stay and watch over Carlos." my dad said sternly.

"I'll call James. I'm _not _letting you go by yourself."

"What?!" I butted in. "No, I don't want James to watch over me!"

"Carlos, I know that you two are not comfortable with each other but this is for you. And were not letting you stay here by yourself."

"I could call Gustavo and Kelly. They'll be able to watch him." Papi said.

Gustavo Rocque and Kelly Wainwright were my dads closet friends, or partners. Whatever they call themselves. I just knew they were close. I met them the beginning of freshman year, I think. Kelly was the nice one and Gustavo was the mean one. He always had the same grumpy look on his face. And come to thin of it, I never seen him smile. Not even once.

I guess I was thinking too hard because the last thing I heard was the front door quickly shutting.

* * *

**Jett's POV**

I can practically feel the energy coursing through my veins. It's surprising what three cans of Monster could do to you. But all that matters is that I know where Carlos lives. So he moved back to his mom. I would've thought he moved somewhere with another relative I don't know. But I could tell that this was all his dads idea. He is one tricky son of a bitch. It seems like I'm not the only one who likes to play games. He moved Carlos back in with his mom, making me think that that would be the last place he would move back to since I already know where his mom lives. I dated her. Duh.

Dak's iPhone fell out of his pocket before he went out the window and fell. Hopefully he's dead. I didn't have time to make sure because I know that someone had heard the noise and called the police. So I took the chance I had, hopped in the car that was stored in the garage and drove. You know, for a officer, someone would think that he would be smarter than to leave the keys in the front seat.

I couldn't help but to read through the messages between Dak and Carlos. I had a hard time managing the phone through the cracked screen, but I still found a way.

Carlos will be so happy to see me. I know that he's not happy with James. He cant be. I lifted up one hand to pick up Dak's cracked phone, while driving with the other. I held down the home button, hoping that Dak had that stupid Siri thing on here. And thank god he did.

"Call Carlos." I said into the phone.

_Calling Carlos Garcia. iPhone._

But sadly, I got his voicemail. Fuck, his voice sounds nice. Seconds after, when the beeping was coming up, I decided to leave him a little message.

"Carlos," I spoke. "I cant wait to see you. It's been long, hasn't it? I'm guessing that your dad has told you about what happened to your friend Logan? Kendall was going to be my next victim but, Dak got in the way. You'll see what I'm talking about soon. I hope James doesn't get too close to you so he could make you his bitch. You know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I love you. I'm literally crazy about you. And hopefully I'll see you soon. Bye."

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I was watching an episode of Law and Order when I was disturbed by the doorbell. It was 10 PM and dad texting me that he was with mom at the station. He texted me that Gustavo and Kelly were coming by the house, checking up on me every two hours so I felt more safe. He also said that Dak was okay. When they found him he was unconscious and had no memory of what happened. Papi said if it wasn't for the copious amounts of snow, he probably wouldn't have survived.

But thank god he's okay.

His car was also stolen by Jett. Which worries me deeply. But he said he doesn't know I moved back with mom so I'm fine.

I decided to stand up as I sauntered toward the door. I was in the living room so it isn't a long walk. I know I sound lazy but that's how someone get's when they're in the middle of eating a whole gallon of ice cream.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's me." they replied.

Wow, that really does a lot of help. I started to unlock the door, which was dangerous on my part knowing that it could be Jett. I opened it, taking my life in my hands as the person standing shocked me to death.

"James, what are you doing mmph-

He grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. I was to shocked to move.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. His forehead lightly pressed against mine.

My body seemed to melt against his. It feels like he has such power over me. But I missed this. This feeling.

"Me too." I said. "I should have told you."

"It's okay."

I opened the door wider for him to come in. Which he did. I know how he doesn't like the cold.

"What made you come over?" I asked as I shut the door. Locking it behind me.

"Your mom texted me. She said she wanted someone to look over you while you were alone. I was about to turn around anyway."

I thought they, I mean WE, settled for Gustavo and Kelly?

"Oh." I replied.

"Carlos," he started. "I really am sorry. For everything. For my attitude in the car, and especially for what I said to you. I didn't mean it."

I know he felt sorry. Even I could feel it. But he wont get forgiven so easily. I'm tired of being the weak, sensitive one. I let some people screw me over so easily and I wouldn't realize it until weeks later.

"I know and it's fine." I say.

"No it's not fine. Carlos, I hurt you. And I was such an ass to you. I didn't realize that you were going through all of this."

"Trust me, I didn't either."

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I started to reach for it quickly, hoping it would be any new news from Dak.

_1 Voicemail from Dak Diamond_

I slid my phone to unlocked it. I put the phone up to my ear to listen to it, but I didn't hear anything. I checked my screen, and I noticed that it was turning off. I guess my phone died from all the texting.

Maybe it was for my own good.

Ugh... voicemails...

**Authors Note: **Okay, I said this was going to be a long one, I know, but I promise the next one is. Especially since it's the last chapter. I promise it's going to be long. Oh yeah, I followed most of you guys on twitter, those of you who PM'd me your usernames. Thank you and I cant wait to interact with you guys. Someone tweeted me about what's the last chapter going to be like but I never answered because I lost their username so I'm sorry.

If you're reading this, you'll see soon.

Oh and I almost forgot. **Problem** will be the last story I will be doing for BTR for a while. I'm going away for the summer to Ontario. (Yes, that's where Jett's from) {Not in real life though} Usually I post new stories when a new Ariana Grande song comes out, so be on the lookout. ;) I don't really wanna go away from the BTR fiction world completely! :)

Anyway, I'm just going on and on. Don't be afraid to review, follow, like, anything, and ask questions on twitter which is /hiddensecretxc. {No difference from my FF username.}

Love you guys!


	11. I'll Show You Crazy

**Authors Note: **Okay, I'm so nervous. I'm even nervous writing this. I don't know how you guys will react to the ending. I'll just say, you're going to need some tissues. (If you're the crying type.) I'm like that sometimes. :) I never wrote a story like this so it's kinda... different for me.

Also, I was looking at **Problem **views and I noticed that it was over 1000+! Thank you guys so much. I know I say this a lot, but it really means much to me. Fanfiction is my only getaway from life so I can escape all of its problems. {No pun intended}. I love you all and thank you for sticking with the story!

Now here we go! Oh yeah, and there is a part two coming shortly. ;)

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I woke up to the feeling of a cold wind rushing throughout my room. I groaned as I scrunched my eyes tightly. The cloudy dim-like brightness shone through the window, causing my eyes to hurt a little. Why did I leave the window open? UGH! Wait, I didn't leave the window open. It's literally below freezing with heavy snow! I started to push myself up. Maybe it's the ice cream from last night talking, but I really don't want to want to get up. Especially after the smell of food is coming from downstairs.

"Mama?" I shouted out.

But I didn't get an answer. It must be Papi.

"Papi? ¿Estás ahí?"

And I still didn't get answer. It made me worry a bit. Usually they would answer me in matter of seconds. Maybe it's because this stupid window that's blowing all of this cold air and snow in. All of a sudden, my door started to open slowly. I didn't see anyone but I heard soft footsteps. It sounds like they're coming closer and closer towards me but I still didn't see anyone. I tensed a little in my comforter as I finally saw a something come from the shadows behind the door.

"Hey, baby. I'm home." A heard a rough, grungy-like voice say.

My eyes grew wide. Seconds before I could finally react, Jett rushed over to me. He jumped on my bed and started to straddle me. I felt so paralyzed. No parts of my body seemed to cooperate with my brain to do their functions.

"Finally we're going to be together forever." he whispered.

Before I knew it, he pulled a knife from behind his back. It seemed like it just came out from nowhere. I finally lifted up my hands to stop him but it was too late. I started to feel a terrible sharp pain in my throat. Every part of my body seemed to get weaker and weaker as my vision faded into blackness.

"Carlos."

"Carlos!"

"CARLOS, STOP!"

My body awoken with a jolt. My chest rose up and down heavily as I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw James' face full of worry. I placed my hands on the top of my throat. I looked at them as I saw no sign of blood on them.

"You're okay." James says to me.

"Jett," I say. "He was here. He tried to-

"It was just a bad dream." he interrupted.

I felt his warm lips press up against my forehead as they stayed there for a couple of seconds. I feel so secure in his arms. I don't know how he does it, but he makes me feel like I'm the safest person in the world. Like not even the simplest thing could hurt me. Not even a butterfly. I know that's a silly analogy and that they don't hurt, but that's just how I feel.

"James," I say calmly.

"Yeah?"

"We're still not dating yet." I know it's a stupid thing to say, especially at a time like this, but I just wanted him to know that everything is not okay between us. I cant just forget about what he said to me.

Maybe I am just being overdramatic.

"I know," he replies. His eyes were looking down at the floor and I swear it was the saddest sight ever. "And I'm sorry. But I _will not _stop trying until you forgive me."

Ugh! Now I feel guilty.

"So, um, why are you still here? I thought you left last night?" I asked. I moved over a little to the left side of the bed so he could have more room. I always like to sleep on the right side.

"I was about to. But then your mom texted me saying that they were staying overnight at the station to do some work on Jett, so I decided to stay the night. I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Where did you sleep?"

"On the floor beside your bed."

"You could've told me!" I say, hitting him on his arm lightly. "I would've made some room on the bed for you!"

He started to chuckle softly as he moved the hair from his eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you up!" he said with a smile.

We looked in each others eyes. I like this thing we have between us. Even though were not dating, I could tell that the friendship part of us never left.

"Anyway," James said, breaking the silence. "Do you want some breakfast? I'll run to the diner real quick and get you something."

"Sure." I say. "I would love some breakfast."

"Great!" He said, getting up. "I want some too."

James started to leave the room as I started to reach for my phone. I instantly remembered the voicemail that I received from Dak last night. I wonder if he's okay.

"Hey, Carlos?" James says, entering the room again.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the nearest diner? I'm not too familiar with this town."

"There's a good one on Beverly Drive." I say.

"Thanks." he said as I watch him leave.

"Lock the door on your way out!" I yell.

I put my attention back on my phone as I went to my voicemails. I should really delete some of them. It's starting to get full. Anyway, I eagerly pressed play and put the phone up to my ear.

* * *

**No POV**

"Hey Wainwright, whatcha got?" Sheriff Garcia asked, drinking his black coffee softly.

Everyone at the station was tired. Especially Sylvia. She couldn't wait to go home and return to Carlos, but she knew he was in the great hands of James.

"Well," she started. "I was doing research, and I found out that Mr. Stetson here has Disrophilia. It's a disease of the body where it makes it hard to grow. I'm guessing he developed it before he was with Sylvia." she points to the computer.

"So, he'll stay young forever?" Sylvia asked in confusion.

"Appearance wise, yes. He'll grow facial hair and stuff. But on the inside, no. His bones will soon become weary with the passing of years. His heart will beat slower and slower until finally..."

"Finally what?" Sheriff Garcia asked.

"Until it explodes internally." Kelly finished.

"WHAT?!" Sylvia and Gustavo shouted.

Kelly and the sheriff both shared a quick laugh together.

"She was kidding. It will just slow down until finally his heart will be tired of pumping blood and it just stops." The sheriff said. "I think I heard of it on the news."

"So what about his phone?" Gustavo asked.

"What about it?" Kelly responded.

"Well obviously other than his craziness, he's stupid. He probably made dozens of calls and texts on it recently. How about we track his phone? It would give us access to where he was recently, which makes us closer to getting to him and locking his ass up."

"That's not a bad idea."

* * *

Carlos decided to take matters into his own hands and leave Jett a voicemail himself. He didn't answer, which made it a good thing on Carlos. Carlos felt so much anger running through his body that he couldn't let it out properly. He wasn't even thinking properly. He didn't even know what to say.

_Leave a message after the beep._

_"You listen to me. I know you know exactly who this is. You almost killed Logan. You nearly killed Dak. I don't know why the hell you're so hung up over me, but you better stop this right now. You're crazy about me? You think you're crazy? I'll show you crazy. Stay. The hell. Away from me, you little punk ass bitch."_

Carlos was not one to swear, but he felt like he needed to get his point across. It seemed like no one was doing anything about what's going on and Carlos was getting tired of this nonsense. He knew everyone was doing the best they could but it feels like no approach is working.

After pacing the floor for a reply, Carlos realized that he wasn't going to receive a call back. James still hasn't returned with breakfast so Carlos decided on going downstairs to take a quick shower. Carlos didn't like taking his showers upstairs because the shower in the upstairs bathroom wasn't big enough for him. He would always move around a lot. Sylvia always called him a diva for it but he didn't care.

* * *

The glass of the front door broke as the champagne bottle shattered with it. Jett slowly reached through the broken glass, searching for the lock with his hands. He felt successful as his shaky hand brushed against the lock, turning it slowly. With the other hand, he pushed the door open little by little. When he finally entered the house completely he took a deep breath in and held it for a while. He could practically smell the scent of Carlos. Knowing that Carlos' room was upstairs, he slowly decided to make his way there.

Step by step he made his journey upstairs; anticipation coming over him faster and faster. As he reached the top of the stairs, he walked leisurely until he was in front of Carlos' door. He saw no sign of Carlos, but decided to enter anyway. He spun around once. He hasn't been in this room for a very long time.

_{Downstairs}_

Carlos turned the water off quickly. He thought that James had came in the door with breakfast so he didn't want to keep him waiting. Reaching out of the tub, he grabbed a towel that was awaiting for him on the toilet. The lid was down, of course. He stepped out and started dry himself off. He started to raise the towel above his head to dry his hair until he heard heavy shuffling coming from upstairs.

"James, what are you doing?" Carlos whispered to himself.

When he was finished drying himself off, he grabbed his clothes that was sitting next to the sink. He figured James would be back before he finished his shower so of course he brought clothes. Carlos recalled James seeing him naked a couple times in the past, but since then, parts of his body had changed. Majorly changed.

When Carlos' was through putting his clothes on, he looked at his phone to see what time it was. It was 9AM and he received a text message from James five minutes ago.

_Hey, that diner place you gave me was crowded. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Love you. -J_

Carlos scrolled to anther message that was from a private number.

_I'm here._

So if James isn't here, who is? And who's here? Why is their number unknown? Carlos shrugged it off as it being his dad's work phone. He knew it wasn't his mother. Knowing her, she would have definitely made her presence known if she arrived at any place. Carlos started to open the bathroom door slowly; letting all of the steam and heat escape. He still heard shuffling going on upstairs.

Carlos slowly started to approach the stairs. His heart seemed like it was unable to pump the rest of the blood throughout his body for a few seconds. Carlos squinted his eyes as he heard a bottle pop. He knows that sound. It's the sound of his mom's _special wine. _He started to walk up the stairs faster. Maybe his mom was here and he probably didn't hear her.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed that his door was closed, which is very unusual. His hand glided across the doorknob before quickly opening it. The sight he saw surprised him, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised.

Jett quickly sat up in Carlos' king sized bed. He was wearing nothing but boxers and Carlos' hockey jersey from school. Carlos noticed that two wine glasses with a bottle of champagne were sitting on the end of the bedpost.

"Did you not get my message?" Carlos asked, un-phased by Jett's actions.

"I'm so sorry. I texted you to let you know that I was coming anyway."

Jett started to get up from Carlos' bed. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at Carlos tensely.

"I knew it would come to this." Carlos said as he rolled his eyes.

"I know how hard it must be for someone to fall out of love with you. I know James doesn't love you anymore. I feel it. And that's why I'm here. We're perfect for each other."

"You are completely delusional."

Jett looked at Carlos seriously. Even though he was called that many times before, something in Jett did not like the way that sounded. Especially if it was coming from Carlos.

"I'm just going to let my dad deal with your crazy ass." Carlos said as he turned around. He started to get his cell phone from his pocket until he was stopped by a firm grasp on his arm.

"Carlos, I lov-

"Don't. Touch. Me." Carlos warned. He started to turn around again to dig out his phone until he was stopped once again.

"Baby we can talk about thi-

"I TOLD YOU DONT TOUCH ME." Carlos shouted as he pushed Jett.

Honestly, Carlos didn't think he had this in him. He wasn't one for violence either but enough is enough. Jett fell to the ground with shocked eyes as he watched Carlos turn around for the third time. Carlos was shorter than Jett. Carlos' head only reached to the bottom of Jett's chest.

He saw Carlos pull out his iPhone; starting to dial numbers. But he couldn't let him call his dad. He had to stop him no matter what he had to do. Hurriedly, he got himself up from the white carpeted floor and pushed Carlos against the nearest dresser with all of his strength as he then threw him onto the floor.

Jett swiftly kicked Carlos in the stomach, making Carlos yelp in pain. Jett didn't have any shoes on but it still hurt some. Jett quickly reached down to punch Carlos in the face, but Carlos instantly caught his fist. He lifted his left leg to kick Jett off of him, which was a success. The kick made Jett slam hard into the wall behind him. Jett grabbed the lamp that he noticed was beside him and lifted it up quickly.

Before the lamp could come in contact with Carlos, he rolled over to the right, smoothly dodging it. He stood up from the ground and looked at Jett. Carlos saw that Jett had seriously lost it. Not like that's anything he didn't know before, but now he was trying to kill him.

Jett tried to stab Carlos with the end of the lamp. The shade had fallen off but the light bulb that still remain was broken from it's contact with the floor. Carlos dodged another move of Jett's as he noticed he was getting closer to his closet door; which was open thanks to Jett.

Carlos decided to make a move and enter the walk-in closet. He tried to shut the door behind him but Jett pushed the broken lamp in between the door. Carlos pushed against the closet door, trying his hardest not to let Jett enter.

The home phone started to ring, causing Jett to be distracted. It rung at least three times before going to voicemail.

_You've reached the Garcia's and no one is able to take your call. Leave a message after the beep._

"Carlos, I called your cell but you didn't answer." They heard Sheriff Garcia say through the live voicemail. "If you're hearing this you need to get out now! We tracked his cell phone and he is in the house!"

With great force, Jett pushed against the door; causing Carlos to fall backwards. He dropped the lamp an raced towards the home phone, jumping over Carlos' bed in the process.

"Wow, it looks like you've got a lead." Jett said as he picked up the phone.

"JETT?! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM CARLOS!" The sheriff shouted through the phone.

Jett felt a pair of hands try to take the phone away from him, but Jett wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He looked and noticed it was the Latino. They fought over the phone for a matter of seconds before Carlos finally got an idea. An idea that was going to hurt painfully. With one arm, Carlos reached for the top of Jett's head as Carlos' forehead came in contact with his.

Jett fell to the floor in pain as he grabbed his head.

"Carlos, what's going on?!" He heard Kelly say from the other end.

"Hey, Kelly, I'm gonna call you back." Carlos said as he ripped the cord from the receiver, disconnecting the phone.


	12. 98 Problems

**Authors Note: **Phew, final chapter!

* * *

**No POV**

Jett ran out of the room quickly. His head hurt badly after the little head butt Carlos gave him. Jett tried to run across the stairs, but he knew he could get far when he felt a pair of hands on the jersey. Before Jett could even blink, he was pushed onto the rail beside him, then being thrown to the floor.

Jett kicked at Carlos as hard as he could as he tried to hold on to the banister. He grip tightened as Carlos grabbed onto his foot an started to pull. Jett lost a hold of the banister as he was pulled closer to the Latino. Carlos twisted his hands to the left on Jett's foot as he forcefully twisted it to the right, causing Jett to flip over face down. It was clearly a move he learned and memorized from his father. Carlos let go of the taller ones foot as he started to grab at the top of his jersey. He pulled it backward to him, causing Jett was bend backwards so his face was in sight of Carlos'.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from me?!" Carlos said before punching Jett in his lower lip, causing it to bleed.

Jett's face started to fall back towards the ground until Carlos grabbed the top of the jersey once again.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" the raven said.

_Punch._

Carlos used both hands to grab Jett back the back of the jersey while pushing him onto the rail. The top half of Jett's body hung over the rail until he brought himself back up, elbowing Carlos in the nose.

The raven flew back a little. He grabbed ahold of his bleeding nose as he felt Jett's hands wrap around his neck, pushing him onto the other side of the rail. Carlos' feet started to lift from the floor higher and higher as the hold on his neck became stronger.

Carlos seen that Jett's eyes had turned completely black. Usually they would be a light coated brown. But no, not now. They had no specialty to them at all, which made Carlos believe that this was the day that he was going to die. With both hands on Carlos' throat, he started to lean more and more off of the banister. Carlos suddenly wrapped his legs around Jett's waist as his hands grabbed ahold of the brown haired person and started to pull. His hands was to short to reach Jett's neck so that was the only option.

Jett started to ease off of Carlos' neck as he was back on the ground again. It was clear now that Jett was tender-headed. Once Carlos let go, Jett made a move to punch him but didn't realize how close they had gotten to the stairs. Jett fell first, grabbing ahold of Carlos' shirt, causing him to fall down the hardwood floors with him. But they didn't fall all the way. They had landed at the small square part of the stairs. **{Quick A/N: If you have stairs in your home with that little square space in the middle of the stairs, you know what I'm talking about :) Anyway.. Haha} **

"Come here!" Carlos grunted as he caught Jett's foot in the process of him trying to get away.

With Jett's other foot, he turned over and kicked Carlos in the face, causing him to stumble backwards falling back to that little square. Carlos moaned as he felt the blood trembling from his mouth. He slowly started to regain his consciousness. He started to stand, feeling the world spinning a little around him.

He walked halfway back up to the top of the stairs. He saw that the restroom door was wide open. He started to make his approach until he heard a noise from the opposite direction. It sounded to Carlos like it was coming from the attic. He slowly made his approach towards the attic doors. Which was across the hall. He took a deep breath, observing every inch around him for the sign of the taller one.

Sylvia always told Carlos to stay out of the basement. There was a space somewhere in the middle of the floor that wasn't exactly stable and if someone were to stand on it, they would fall straight through, leading them to fall all the way downstairs to their death.

Carlos slowly entered through the doors, silently as possible. He walked up the stairs, leading him to the actual main part of the attic as he watched his surroundings carefully. When he reached the top, he instantly saw where the dense part was. He looked to the left, then to the right. But there was no sign of Jett. He kept walking forward until he was close the dense part that his mother warned him about. He sighed, telling himself that Jett wasn't in the attic.

He saw the string that led to the light bulb. As he started to pull, he heard a creak coming from beside him. He looked and instantly saw Jett holding a rather large piece of wood. Carlos ducked and dodged the swing quickly. But he wasn't quickly enough to dodge the second, or third which Jett hit him in the back of Carlos' legs.

Carlos let out a yelp. The swing knocked him over to the left a little, causing him to almost fall over a packed box. Carlos elbowed Jett in his side, turned him around, and kicked him toward the wall behind him. Jett grabbed ahold of the wood that fell out of his hands and jabbed Carlos in the stomach; causing him to fall down.

Carlos noticed that behind him, he was getting closer and closer to the dense part of the floor. Jett stood and took another aim at Carlos, but Carlos spread his legs, causing the block to miss him. Carlos quickly stood up as he dodged numerous swings by Jett. Carlos started walking backwards, knowing he was close the...lets call it a covered hole.

"Is this what you want?" Carlos asked as he dodged another swing by Jett.

Carlos instantly had a plan, and he was going to use it.

He had to watch his steps, otherwise he would be the one to die instead of Jett.

"Come a little closer." Carlos said as he backed up slowly.

Jett took another swing and a miss at Carlos as he watched him back up slowly.

"You almost got it, come on." Carlos teased as he backed up a little more.

Jett took two seconds after swinging at Carlos. And this time, he hit him right in the legs; causing Carlos to fall down.

But he didn't exactly fall on the 'covered hole'. He was close to it. He was right beside it.

Jett took another second to get this right. He wanted to hit him in his head; causing him to die.

"Come on, you little BITCH!" The Latino said.

That had done it for Jett. He raised the wood and started to aim it down towards Carlos. But he missed Carlos moved his head to quickly.

Before Jett knew it, Carlos had grabbed ahold on the end of the wood and started to pull. Jett's hold on the wood was pretty strong so he fell to Carlos' pull.

He fell right on the hole, causing it to break. Carlos rolled over to see that Jett was hanging off from the side. He was holding onto the wood that was nailed down. Carlos looked at the dangling person as he debated with himself on his future choice. He didn't know whether to let Jett struggle and then fall to his death or to help him. He couldn't just let him die.

"Take me hand!" Carlos shouted as he extending Jett his hand to grab. "Come on, take my hand."

Jett looked at it for a second, decided whether or not he should trust Carlos. He decided to take the ravens hand and he felt Carlos trying to pull him up; but Jett was heavy and Carlos needed a lot of support.

Carlos tried his best to pull Jett up, but it just wasn't working. Jett looked in Carlos' eyes and smiled.

"Die with me baby." Jett said.

"What?"

With Jett's other hand, he heavily pulled Carlos down, causing Carlos' chest to hit the hard, wooden side of the hole.

"You crazy asshole." Carlos said. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Carlos feet were starting to slip from their current position. The heavy weight Jett was putting on him was starting to drag him more into the hole. Carlos tried his best to loosen Jett's grip that was now onto his arm.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Carlos shouted.

Carlos felt his feet slip more and more as his body started to slip into the hole. Carlos started to pinch and scratch at Jett's hand until finally, it came off.

Jett started to drop until he caught onto the chandelier that Carlos never even knew they had. It was sharp with very sharp little pieces of glass hanging from it.

Carlos watched in shocked as he saw Jett struggle for dear life. Carlos saw that the chandelier was becoming weaker and weaker with the more pressure Jett was adding. Jett started to climb when suddenly, the chandelier became loose and started to drop, but stopped when all of a sudden; causing Jett to fall off.

Carlos watched as he saw Jett's body fly all the way to the bottom of the ground.

"Oh god." Carlos said breathlessly as he watched Jett fall onto the glass table, breaking it in the process.

Carlos couldn't help but stare. _Is he dead? _Carlos thought.

Jett's eyes instantly flashed open, causing Carlos to gasp. Jett started to stand up with blood running down his arms until the chandelier came crashing down on him. The sharp pieces of glass were sharp enough to enter Jett's head, chest, and probably heart.

Carlos was confused. How did it fall on him like that? How did it stop in the first place. Suddenly, his mind reminded him of when his mother always said "God is always watching you and would always keep you safe."

Maybe that was the cause? Carlos didn't think for too long when he heard police sirens in the distance.

* * *

"Mom, dad!" Carlos shouted as he ran up to his parents.

He held them tight like they were the most precious things in the world. Well, they are, aren't they?

"Oh, baby." Sylvia said as she kissed the top of his forehead.

"Where's Jett? Is he-

"He's dead." Carlos interrupted. "He's inside."

He saw his dad do a signal to the rest of officers around him, telling them that it was okay to go in. Carlos looked beside of his parents and saw that the paramedics were not to far behind them surrounded by an ambulance.

"Where's James? He was supposed to be here."

His parents looked at each other anxiously before returning their attention back to Carlos.

"Mijo, James is- he is-" Sylvia tried to say.

"He's what?"

Carlos hoped that they weren't going to say what he thought they were.

"He's dead, Carlos."

"No. No, no, no. He just now texted me saying he was at the diner?"

"We think that Jett might have gotten to him when he pulled up. When we arrived there was a knife injected in his chest. Son, I'm sorry.

"No," Carlos said. "No, he- he cant be."

Carlos tried so hard not to let the tears fall. He tried everything in his power not to. But he just couldn't hold them in any longer. He couldn't help but feel like a major asshole for the way he last treated James. He should've just forgiven James and took him back in. Carlos couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for him trying to act so strong, maybe he would

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okayyyyyyyyyy. Well that's the end of this story. I don't know, I may create an alternate ending. If I don't update by tomorrow, then I'm not going to. I'm still thinking it over.

Anyway, how did you guys like it? I'm so bad at writing these types of endings so...yeah. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Thank you all for reviewing! I always make stories whenever a new Grande song come out. I don't know, she just gives me inspirations for some stories.

Wait, did I say that already? Hm... Anyway! **REVIEW.**


	13. An Alternate Unoffical Ending

**Authors Note: **Okay, this isn't the official ending, but it's just an ending that **WOULD HAVE **happened if I didn't decide to...you know...kill James off from the story. So yeah. I don't know if you're going to like this one better or not. All I know is that you all are going to be upset with me for this; but like I said...

it's just an ending that **WOULD HAVE **happened if I didn't decide to kill James. Wait, why am I saying I killed James? Jett killed James! Well technically I wrote- never mind.

* * *

"Mom, dad!" Carlos shouted as he ran up to his parents.

He held them tight like they were the most precious things in the world. Well, they are, aren't they?

"Oh, baby." Sylvia said as she kissed the top of his forehead.

"Where's Jett? Is he-

"He's dead." Carlos interrupted. "He's inside."

He saw his dad do a signal to the rest of officers around him, telling them that it was okay to go in. Carlos looked beside of his parents and saw that the paramedics were not to far behind them surrounded by an ambulance.

"Where's James? He was supposed to be here."

His parents looked at each other anxiously before returning their attention back to Carlos.

"Mijo, James is- he is-" Sylvia tried to say.

"He's what?"

Carlos hoped that they weren't going to say what he thought they were.

"He's dead, Carlos."

"No. No, no, no. He just now texted me saying he was at the diner?"

"We think that Jett might have gotten to him when he pulled up. When we arrived there was a knife injected in his chest. Son, I'm sorry.

"No," Carlos said. "No, he- he cant be."

Carlos tried so hard not to let the tears fall. He tried everything in his power not to. But he just couldn't hold them in any longer. He couldn't help but feel like a major asshole for the way he last treated James. He should've just forgiven James and took him back in. Carlos couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for him trying to act so strong, maybe he would.

"CARLOS!" Carlos heard beside him. He awoken with a startled jump. His heart was beating fast and heavily in his chest.

"James, I-

"You had the same nightmare, didn't you?"

Carlos just nodded his head as he started to sigh. It has been five weeks since that 'thing' happened with Carlos and Jett. He didn't know what had triggered these nightmares; all he knows that since Jett had gotten away, he's been having the same ones. Over. And over. And over and over again.

"It's okay, baby." James whispered as he kissed the top of Carlos' forehead. "Your dad said that he wouldn't ever come near you, or us, or anyone ever again."

"I know, but-

"Just... try not to think about it. Your dad said they have a lead on Jett far out from this state."

Carlos knew James was right. James is always right. Carlos saw that it was pitch dark in their room. Either it was very late at night, or very early I the morning. Well I guess it doesn't really matters, does it?

"I need some water. I'll be right back." Carlos said, taking off the comforter that he was lying underneath.

"Don't be gone to long. I'll miss you." James said, smirking at the leaving Latino, who just smiled at him in return.

* * *

"Water. Water. Water." Carlos said to himself.

He was trying to maneuver himself in the dark. It was pitch black and he was relying on his hands to make his way around the kitchen. All he knew was that he was somewhere near the stove, which wasn't really far from the refrigerator. He pressed his hands on something that felt like a light switch. He lifted the switch upwards, only causing it to do nothing in it effect. Carlos was about to feel his way around when a pair of hands grabbed him at his waist. They made Carlos' ass was press against something hard. Knowing exactly was it was, he decided to tease James. He leaned more into him, rotating his hips in little circles.

"I guess I was gone too long, huh?" Carlos whispered against the firm chest.

"Mhm." he replied.

Carlos felt soft lips kiss little trails against his neck as the pair of hands started to travel more down south.

"James, not right here." Carlos moaned.

He felt the lips stop kissing his neck as they traveled all the way up to his ear.

"I'm not James." They said as they resumed their kissing.

Carlos' heart dropped as his entire body grew cold. He turned around fast, and started to run; but he didn't know where to go. It was pitch black everywhere and he couldn't see a single thing.

"JAME-" He started to yell, but a hand caught him by his hair, while the other covered his mouth.

Carlos soon realized that he was being dragged. And being dragged by your hair isn't the best feeling. Carlos didn't exactly have the long hair, not like everyone else, but it was long enough.

"I love you." Jett said, leaning down to Carlos' ear.

And that was all Carlos heard before he felt his head colliding with something sharp. Something like glass.

He felt his body drop to the floor with the little consciousness he had.

**Authors Note: **Okay, I decided to stop here because I wanted to see what you thought would happen to Carlos. Haha. I kinda wanted to tease your mind.

Was it James who turned on the lights? Was it Jett? How come all of the lights wouldn't turn on? I thought you said that Jett's lead was somewhere out of the state?

All of those questions I know the answer to, but I just want to see what you thought. :) And like I said, this isn't the official ending. It's just something I would've wrote if I hadn't killed James. And there I go saying 'I killed him' again. But anywaysssss.


End file.
